gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Huntley S
Grand Theft Auto Online | related = Huntley Sport }} The Enus Huntley S is a luxury SUV featured in The High Life Update DLC for Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Huntley S is based on the Bentley EXP 9 F concept SUV, with many elements from the 2016 Bentley Falcon. It features dual circular headlamps, similar to other Bentley-derived vehicles, such as the Cognoscenti Cabrio. The sides are heavily influenced by the Range Rover Evoque. Unlike the Cognoscenti Cabrio, the front end of the Huntley S features a bumper design inspired by those found on Bentley models post-2010. As such, the bumper features one continous main duct that spans almost its entire width. Unlike any Bentley model, the Huntley S features black A, B and C pillars. As a result of this design choice, the car does bear some resemblance to the Range Rover-inspired models in-game, (mostly the Baller (Version II)). Like other vehicles the Huntley S has a shared interior, and it is shared with the Serrano. Performance The Huntley S is one of the faster SUVs in the game, despite being powered by a V6. Its handling is average among the SUV class, being similar to the Obey Rocoto as well as others, but still being beaten by the Vapid Radius. Even though it posses a 0-60 mph (0-100 kph) time in just 3.8 seconds and a top speed of 202 mph (325 kph), the Huntley is still slower accelerating than the Baller, and the Serrano and Radius are still the fastest in the SUV class. Therefore, the Huntley S gets highly rewarded by the customization available at Los Santos Customs, due of the acceleration based upgrades. It is also highly durable and can resist a lot of shots and collision damage, especially with armor fitted at Los Santos Customs. Overall, unless the player wishes to have more customization options on an SUV (which it does well), the Huntley S is not recommended, as vehicles such as the Benefactor Serrano and Vapid Radius are more readily available within the SUV class, and can overcome most advantages that the Huntley has with upgrades that may cost the base price of a single Huntley. Unlike the previous Huntley and Huntley Sport, the Huntley S doesn't handle very well off-road, as it is primarily designed for luxury transport and smooth driving. Locations GTA V *Available in every garage for all the protagonists in single player (XB360/PS3 version only). *Spawns commonly in Rockford Hills and Vespucci (enhanced version only) * Sometimes spawns outside Los Santos Customs, usually heavily modified (enhanced version only). GTA Online *Seen in the Hawick LTS mission. Parked in driveways. *Can be purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $195,000 in Grand Theft Auto Online. *In the enhanced version, it can rarely be seen roaming around the streets of Los Santos. Trivia *The Huntley S is the first SUV class vehicle to be sold on Legendarymotorsport.net. * The SUV is highly recommended to use for the final heist The Big Score (obvious approach) for the getaway vehicle due of the high durability and speed it posses. *The vehicle is badged as an Enus, despite the fact the similarly-named Huntley Sport in GTA IV was made by Vapid. It is possible the Huntley S is the result of a collaboration between the two companies, this is backed up by the quote "the Huntley S might be the only example of British-American fusion that actually works". **This is possibly a reference to the partnership between Land Rover and the Ford Motor Company from 2000 to 2008 along with Jaguar Cars and Aston Martin (both British), Volvo (Swedish), and Mazda (East Asian (oriental): Japanese) *In the PS3 & Xbox 360 versions, the Huntley S seems to have the same interior seats and steering wheel as the Serrano SUV. This means it has the Benefactor logo and label. *The default radio stations for the Huntley S are Radio Los Santos, The Lab FM (PC only) or West Coast Classics. *When the tires are popped, the stock rims look like they are barely textured, with a noticeably low level of detail. This is most likely a minor visual glitch. *The Huntley S, like the Ingot, has an incorrectly modelled speedometer; it uses the same decal as the tachometer. Gallery HuntleyS-GTAV.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of the Huntley S. Social Club Huntley.jpg|The Huntley S on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Rear Quarter View of the Huntley S.jpg|Front view of the Huntley S. (Rear view), (side view), (corner view) HuntleyS-GTAV-Traffic.jpg|An NPC driven Huntley S driving through traffic on the enhanced version of the game. HuntleyS_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. HuntleyS-FrontQuarter-GTAV.jpg| A Huntley S spawning outside Los Santos Customs in the enhanced version of GTA V. Navigation }} de:Huntley_S_(V) pl:Huntley S es:Huntley Sport Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs